The present invention relates to water sprinklers, and particularly to a static, sector-type water sprinkler producing a variable-sector water-distribution pattern around the sprinkler.
Variable-sector water sprinklers of this type are known. Generally, they include a housing formed with an inlet opening at one end connectible to a supply of pressurized water, and an outlet opening having an effective length around the circumference of the housing which may be manually varied for preselecting the sector angle of the water distribution around the sprinkler. An example of a known sprinkler of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,285. However, efforts are continuously being made to improve the performance of such sprinklers, and to reduce the cost in their manufacture and maintenance.